universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Carter
Tim Carter is an English teacher who knows how to deal with anyone who makes fun of Finn Palmer and his "TIME TO GO IN EVERYONE" line. How to unlock- Clear Classic Safari for the first time. Entrance: Teacher Coming Through Tim Carter makes his way across a school door. Neutral B: Briefcase Keep tapping the B button and Tim will slowly bury the opponent by smashing his briefcase. As he keeps smashing the case, the opponent will go further and further towards the underground. If the opponent has enough damage, Tim can meteor smash them below the surface they're on. Missing the opponent causes Tim to smash the briefcase open, revealing Lawl Food. However, it will only break open if he has smashed it enough times. Side B: Corner Run Tim Carter stomps his way forwards. If he touches someone, he will continue damaging them until he stops stomping. It can be used as a cheap KO if done by the edge of the screen. If he corners them towards a wall, they will be forced to sit on a chair for one minute. His stomping causes knockback if in contact with seated opponents. It also destroys traps. Up B: Walky Talky Tim Carter phones Jackie to elevate him. Then, Jackie appears in a random spot and approaches Tim, giving him a lift once she's next to him. Careful though because sometimes, he will be distracted by a conversation with her. Down B: Sit Down! After announcing "Sit Down!", a chair descends from the sky or ceiling. If it lands onto an opponent, they will be forced to sit their ass down like in his Corner Run. He also has a special grab move that can only be activated to a seated opponent. His regular forward throw allows him to move around with the chair and opponent before throwing, like Donkey Kong's forward throw. Final Smash: MATTHEW! Tim Carter yells Matthew Whitehead's first name so loud, everyone will be startled and stunned until they get hit. If the smash is being used on Matthew players (his Elouise alt doesn't count), he will most likely be KO'd. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: *Low pitch coughing* KO Sound #2: That's rude! Star KO Sound: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KO Sound: Detention! Up Taunt: Okaaaaaaaaaaaay... Side Taunt: "Stand back, I got a chair!" (Holding a chair.) Down Taunt: "Do you know what a dado is?" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: "You've got a maths test, an english test and a science test and I all want it done in one minute. Sit down!" Option #2: "Sit down. And don't tell Finn Palmer we're doomed." Option #3: Looks above with the meme caption "Time to go in everyone". Losage: Stands angrily. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Drops a heap load of exam revision books. Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Points an interactive board pen. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Raises his arm forward yelling "Time to go in everyone". Dash Attack: Clumsily falls over damaging himself when landing. Down Tilt: Slams his suitcase in front of him. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Smashes with his briefcase and then drops it. Down Smash: Drops 2 briefcases. Grab Moves: Grab: A school bodyguard walks in and restrains them. Grab (only to seated players): Restrains them with both arms bent. Pummel: Forward Throw: Tosses them yelling "This is your cell go there now!" Forward Throw (only to seated players): He carries the opponent wherever he wants. Press A to throw. Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music: Voice of heart (School Rumble) KO Sounds and Taunts Music: A Coward without Guts (School Rumble) Victory Music: Rome was not built in a day (School Rumble) Angry Boss Codec Trivia * Tim, along with Dan Gough and Grandpa Gorilla, were all confirmed as playable characters via ZooTycoon64's recent blog. Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Teachers Category:Glasses Category:Characters that have Chairs as Weapons Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Internet Meme Category:British Category:Funny Characters Category:Bronies Category:People who shout other people's names Category:People who demand that you sit your ass down Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Radio Hosts Category:Theatre Actors Category:Podcast Hosts Category:The Stretch Squad Category:Strict Category:School Teachers Category:Real Life Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Cults Category:Is hilarious and you will quote everything it says Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters